raura_ausllyfandomcom-20200216-history
Laura Marano
Laura Marie Marano (born November 29, 1995) is an American Child Actress. She has appeared in Without a Trace ''and ''Back to You, in both instances playing the daughter of the lead characters. She is currently seventeen years old. She stars as Ally on the Disney Channel's Original Series Austin & Ally. ''Laura Marano started acting in the theatre when she was five years old. She has done numerous plays at the Agoura Children's Theatre, and continued her acting in many national commercials. Early Life and Career Laura has been an actor since she was 5 years old. Ever since that, she worked for a lot of productions at the Stage Door Theater , she appeared in numerous commercials and has small roles on ''Ghost Whisperer, Medical Investigation, Huff and Joan of Arcadia. Her bigger roles in television have been in Without a Trace and other shows. She has also been heard in the animated movies like''Finding Nemo'' and Ice Age: The Meltdown. She played child role of Keira Knightley's character in the film The Jacket, and had a small flashback role in the film Superbad. She was a regular cast member on the FOX game show, Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? in season 1 and played the role of Gracie Carr on FOX's sitcom Back to You. Laura Marano has since appeared in several episodes of The Sarah Silverman Program. Initially she was cast in the pilot episode, "Batteries", as the child version of Sarah Silverman, and the writers liked her so much they brought her back for a larger role as a girl Sarah coaches to win a beauty pageant ("Not Without My Daughter"). On the DVD commentary track, co-star Brian Posehn notes that Marano knew everyone else's lines better than they did. She has also appeared in Dexter as the child version of Debra Morgan. She has also played the child version of a character played by Diana Scarwid, Alice Shaw, sister of Angela Petrelli, on Heroes. She currently stars and is most known for her role in the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. Trivia *Laura said that she hasn't played volleyball in 3 years until the, "Heard It On the Radio" music video. *Laura is a Sagittarius. *She is 17 years old. *She has a sister named Vanessa Marano who stars as Bay in the ABC Family Original Series, Switched at Birth. *One of her favorite movies is Moulin Rouge. *She had a pretty wild imagination when she was a kid: **She had seven baby dolls, they were all her "children". **She could talk to animals. **Her "husband" just died and she was looking for another love interest. *When she was little she was really into Broadway shows. *She loves animals. *When she turned 11 she got really into classic rock 'n' roll. *Her most common nickname is "Laurific". *She would love to sing a song with Jason Mraz, according to an interviewwith Disney Channel UK. *She really likes the bands, Queen, Journey, and Guns N' Roses. *When she's not working she likes to wear her hair down or in a ponytail. *She has/had a dog named Velvet. It is unknown if she still her dog. *She has a very old flip phone, and she doesn't want another one. *She started acting at the age of 5. *Her favorite color is''' '''red. *She has a crush on Harry Potter, not Daniel Radcliffe (although she loves Daniel Radcliffe) but she has a crush on the actual Harry Potter, himself. *She loves playing soccer and watching it. *She loves baking. *She likes to tap-dance. She has been tap-dancing since kindergarten. *When she's bored she looks up videos of puppies, because she thinks they're really cute. *She loves eating "Go-Gurt". Ross Lynch had even once stated that it was " its all she eats." *She has a really cool and stylish flip cell-phone which she adores and wouldn't even think of getting rid of. *She said she is not that good of a soccer player, but still loves the sport. *She used to have glasses. *Laura is a very intelligent girl. She starred in the FOX game show"Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?" for most of her last year of elementary school. *She was majorly involved with FOX Network when she was young. *When an interviewer asked her why Austin & Ally is a must-watch she replied, "Why does somebody have to watch "Austin and Ally"? Well my answer would definitely be "Why Not"? I mean, the show's really amazing and for the first time in my eleven years of acting, I've actually had fun while recording." *She has been writing songs since she was four years old. *She is the second youngest of all the main cast. *She and Ross Lynch are now Ambassadors for Friends for Change. *When talking about her role on Austin & Ally she said, "Ally and I could have practically been the same person. She's a song-writer just like me and is a goody two-shoes just like me. But since I'm an actress, it may be a little hard for me to have stage-fright like Ally". *She loves watching horror movies. *She is an Straight-A student. In fact she once stated, "People say I'm a nerd. Well, I am and I'm proud of it. I care a lot about my grades. It's sort of an obsession." *She once said she is the biggest fan of Natalie Portman. *She loves Greek mythology. *She just finished William Shakespeare's "King Lear". *Laura said she is a very picky eater. *Her shoe size is size 7. *According to an interview with Disney Channel Australia, she wants to visit Australia because of the Great Barrier Reef. *She looks up videos of puppies when she's bored. *She once stated she's not a horrible dancer like Ally but still needs help in the area. *She admits that she is a fan of the ship Auslly. *She loves adrenaline rush but she said she's not ready to do stuff like jump off a cliff. *She went to London for Fashion Week on September 22. *While she was in London, she almost got hit by a bus. *She tweets back to most of her fans, no matter what their question or name. *She loves dancing. *She loves Christmas. *She likes saying inter-web instead of internet. *She stated that acts a lot like Ally in real life. *She loves pizza and pasta. *Her favorite ice creams are vanilla and chocolate. *She had been playing piano since she was 11 years old. *She is afraid to use her British accent. *She told Tiger Beat that she loves hanging out with Ross Lynch. *She recorded a song for the Disney Fairies soundtrack. The song is called Shine. *She once stated that she can't snap correctly, so she would rather clap. *Laura can drive now because she just got her driver's license. *She is the second youngest main actor on the show (Ross Lunch is younger than her). *Ross says that she is always telling people how awesome or sweet they are. *School is super important to her. *She always spends as much time with family and friends, since those are those are the things that are so important to her. *She really loves to read in real life. *Of the whole Austin & Ally cast she is the one that takes the longest to get ready. *When at the N.B.T concert Laura shared that she fell off the stage when she was trying to get off.